


Pent Up Frustration

by MrsDragneel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Hurt, Lemom / Smut, Love, Romance, Toshiro x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDragneel/pseuds/MrsDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro has been avoiding his wife,  Reader, refusing to acknowledge her. When she can't take it anymore and confronts him what will be the outcome? </p><p>(First part posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought off, felt like writing

Did he ever wonder how you felt? When he returned from his office late at nights, when he picked his work over you... He never spent time with you anymore. You understood he was a captain, but you couldn't take this anymore. You were frustrated in more than one way. 

Toshiro was your husband but he never acted like it ever since the rings were exchanged. Offending as it was, you loved your white haired husband more than anything. And you needed him... More than anything. 

How to get Toshiro in bed with you? That was a question you needed answers to, you didn't even care if it was in a bed or not. You /needed/ your husband, you needed Toshiro because you couldn't take the pain any longer. You were too sexually frustrated and he was just doing paperwork. 

Entering his office, you noticed how utterly annoyed Toshiro appeared to be and your facial expression softened. You approached him and sat on his lap, when he didn't acknowledge you, you merely let out a soft sigh and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Toshi...?" 

Concentrated was what he appeared to be, he did this intentionally. He had needs to, of course he wanted you too! You'd only done it twice with him before. However, he was nervous... Shy. Yes, Toshiro was shy and felt inexperienced. He always wondered if he was doing it wrong even if he got you to sing out your moans. 

"Toshi..." Glossy eyed and feeling rejected, you cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at you. "Will you stop this? I feel so offended. Do you even love me Toshi? You refuse to acknowledge me and I can't take it. I'm so frustrated!" 

His beautiful icy blue eyes shot open and he looked at you with an expression of guilt and hurt, "Of course I love you... Never once think otherwise. You just don't understand how I feel right now..." He trailed off and was about to look away when your hands held his face in place. 

"Then tell me, tell me how you feel Toshi... Share you feelings with me. This is what I'm here for. I'm your wife, not just anyone." Reassuring him with a smile you only gave him, he bit his lip and then kissed you softly. 

It wasn't enough. 

You wanted more... So much /more/ and he'd have to give it to you. You turned so that he was straddling you and he palmed your hips automatically. Pressing your body against his, you tilted your head and kissed him passionately. "Shirooo" You moaned and he froze, breaking the kiss immediately. 

"I can't" He stated blankly and a growl escaped your lips. You shot him a furious glare and he showed no sign of emotion. 

"Toshiro I can't handle this! Am I not attractive? I'm so sexually frustrated and you refuse to give me a fucken release! Fuck!" Toshiro hated it when you swore and you knew it, not that you cared at this precise moment. 

"What if I'm not good enough?" At his words you slowly calmed down, now you saw the problem... You stroked his cheek fondly and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

"I think you're amazing, those two times we did it you were perfect. I actually feel like I'm not good enough... You're no problem Toshiro. I really need you know" Hoping you got through to your husband, you pressed your area to his and he groaned. It was sexy the way he did.

"I need you too" 

"I'm all yours..."


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling, you caught his lips with your own again only for someone else to enter. "Nooo" You squirmed in his neck and he sweatdropped.

Grinding and rocking against his hips, his hands were on your chest and squeezing as you rocked against him. You moaned in his ear and he groaned, squeezing harder making you gasp. "Toshiro ~ Haaa" 

"(Name)" He grunted and moved his hands down, his hand was in between your legs and your mouths were locked when there was a knock on the door before it flew open. Toshiro immediately moved his hand away and wanted to break the kiss but you weren't letting him. You weren't in your senses, you weren't aware that Rangiku was in the room. 

He had to forcefully break the kiss and you growled at him dangerously, "What now?" Toshiro licked his lips and looked at Rangiku blankly. 

"What do you want, Rangiku?" At that you immediately buried your face in his neck, flustered. He wrapped his arms around you, not being able to control the blush on his face. 

"Well aren't you the busy one, Captain~?" Rangiku smirked, teasing the two making Toshiro blush even more. You wouldn't dare show your face, she wouldn't let you live it down. 

You weren't sure when Rangiku left the room, Toshiro squeezed your hips and you looked at him. Smiling, you caught his lips with your own again only for someone else to enter. "Nooo" You squirmed in his neck and he sweatdropped. 

Not being able to deal, you got off of his lap but he grabbed your wrist, eyeing you. "You're not going anywhere" You sat like a good girl on his lap as he tended to some work. 

-:- 

That evening you were having a nice, calming bath in Toshiros bathroom. Where he was and what he was doing? You didn't know. Everytime you tried getting intimate with him something or the other would happen. You were seriously sick of it. 

The door opened and Toshiro strolled in, stripping in front of you with an unreadable expression. 

"Shiro...?" He smirked and got into the bath in front of you, grabbing you by the shoulders and kissing you lavishly. You moaned and ran your hands up his chest, wrapping your arms around you neck. You straddled him and rubbed yourself against him with a light blush. 

"No one will interrupt us here" Or so he thought... He sucked on your bottom lip and you ran your nimble fingers through his hair. He smiled and broke the kiss. "I--"

"Shiro...?" Hinamori knocked on the door, she needed to speak with Toshiro and it was urgent. 

Your expression changed and you moved away from him immediately, glaring at him harshly. "Just go" You murmured and the girl outside the door heard you. 

"(Name)?! Eh...?" 

Toshiro looked at you softly and tried pulling you into another kiss, you pushed him away and he let out a sigh. Now he was ticked off. He got out and changed quickly, leaving with Hinamori and leaving you hot and bothered in the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be posted sometime, hope it was to your liking~


End file.
